En plein désert
by Nanthana14
Summary: Le bruit était léger, chantant et métallique. C'était un léger tintement dut aux bracelets que Tamina portaient aux chevilles. A chacun de ses pas, les grelots tintaient joyeusement et Dastan s'amusait de cette coquetterie de princesse, fort peu discrète. Pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour les entendre une dernière fois.
1. Un léger tintement

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages du film.****  
**

**Le bruit était léger, chantant et métallique. C'était un léger tintement dut aux bracelets que Tamina portaient aux chevilles. A chacun de ses pas, les grelots tintaient joyeusement et Dastan s'amusait de cette coquetterie de princesse, fort peu discrète. Pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour les entendre une dernière fois.**

**3eme mini fic écrite dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF sur ce fandom**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Grelot****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_EN PLEIN DÉSERT_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Un léger tintement_**

Le bruit était léger, chantant et métallique. C'était un léger tintement dut aux bracelets que Tamina portaient aux chevilles. A chacun de ses pas, les grelots tintaient joyeusement et Dastan s'amusait de cette coquetterie de princesse, fort peu discrète. Toutefois, la princesse d'Alamut tenait à ses riches parures et à sa dague du temps tout autant qu'à ses grelots. Le jeune perse continuait de s'en moquer régulièrement, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner. C'était la moindre des choses de prévenir de l'arrivée d'une princesse et puis, elle savait que les moqueries de son jeune époux n'avaient rien de méchantes et elle n'avait pas tort.

Dastan l'aimait bien ce léger bruit. Il était discret et mélodieux. Il annonçait aussi l'apparition de cette femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme… Une femme qui lui avait donné le plus beau des trésors : un fils… lui permettant de se créer une famille une famille parfaite : un père aimant, deux grands frères pour le soutenir, un frère de la rue, l'amour d'une femme sublime et un merveilleux petit garçon… qu'il ne verrait pas grandir…

C'était atroce de se dire que cette dernière pensée reflétait la réalité… Pourtant il ne pouvait en être autrement. Dastan le savait. Sa respiration se faisait rude et saccadée. Son corps était trop engourdi par la douleur, trop affaibli par la perte de sang pour se redresser et le soleil brûlait lentement sa peau.

Pendant que sa main droite compressait maladroitement sa large plaie au ventre, ses doigts serraient de toutes ses forces la petite amulette gravée par son fils pour lui porter chance. Le petit Nafis détestait quand son père devait partir, mais là, ce n'était pas censé être dangereux…

Dastan avait déjà effectué des dizaines de fois le trajet entre Alamut et Nasaf. Il connaissait cette route par cœur. Elle avait toujours été sûre… Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant… Le jeune homme avait été imprudent. Bis lui avait bien dit en partant qu'il y avait des hordes de brigands qui remontaient par vague depuis le sud, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. L'attaque avait été brutale, violente et à une contre vingt-cinq, même s'il avait férocement défendu sa vie, Dastan avait cédé. Ils avaient prit son cheval et ses armes, le laissant agoniser en plein désert…

Et cette agonie lui donnait des étranges sensations, des visions même… Plus son corps tremblait, tombant lentement en état de choc, plus il avait l'impression d'entendre le rire de Nafis et le tintement des grelots des bracelets de Tamina. Il se revoyait dans leur appartement, jouant avec son petit garçon avant de lui raconter une histoire et de s'endormir avec lui sur les cousins. Il se sentait réveiller par le petit tintement et un doux baiser de sa belle. Il se voyait heureux et pourtant il allait tout perdre…

En une fraction de seconde, il fut arraché à la quiétude du palais d'Alamut pour se retrouver projeté dans une ruelle sordide de Nasaf… A genoux devant le corps sans vie de ses parents, comprenant qu'il était seul et se mettant à pleurer… Il était si petit… à peine plus vieux que Nafis… et son cœur aux battements irréguliers se serra en imaginant toute la peine de son petit garçon…

Il ne rentrerait pas…

La nuit était en train de l'envelopper…

Il ne rentrerait pas…

Plus jamais il n'entendrait les grelots tinter…

Une larme coula sur sa joue pendant que son corps cédait à l'inconscience…

Concentré sur le souvenir du tintement des bracelets aux grelots, il ne perçut pas une voix hurler son nom… et l'abîme l'engloutit.


	2. Un cri dans le désert

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages du film.****  
**

**Le bruit était léger, chantant et métallique. C'était un léger tintement dut aux bracelets que Tamina portaient aux chevilles. A chacun de ses pas, les grelots tintaient joyeusement et Dastan s'amusait de cette coquetterie de princesse, fort peu discrète. Pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour les entendre une dernière fois.**

**3eme mini fic écrite dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF sur ce fandom**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Turban****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_EN PLEIN DÉSERT_**

**_Chapitre 2 : Un cri dans le désert_**

Le vent balaya le désert pendant que le cri se répéta de nouveau.

\- Dastan !

La personne qui venait de crier, fit accélérer son cheval pour rejoindre le corps du jeune homme étendu sur le sable le plus vite possible, sautant de sa monture sans ralentir avant de se jeter à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Dastan !

Ses mains glissèrent à sa joue, puis à ses doigts couverts de sang, plaqués sur son ventre. Délicatement, il les écarta avant de dénouer le turban qui le protégeait du sable. Le vent fit voleter les boucles en désordre de Bis qui s'en moqua, enroulant le tissu en boule pour compresser la blessure de son meilleur ami, de son frère de la rue. Ses propres mains tremblaient tout autant que le corps de son ami en état de choc.

\- Dastan ! Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, ne fais pas ça. Allez mon frère, ouvre les yeux.

L'orphelin des rues se sentait totalement démuni devant l'était de faiblesse de son ami. Eux qui s'étaient toujours protégés l'un l'autre depuis qu'ils étaient enfants… même après que Dastan ait été adopté par le Roi Sharaman cela n'avait pas changé ! Alors, il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Bis tourna la tête en direction de son cheval et se leva d'un bon pour attraper son outre avant de revenir le plus rapidement au chevet de son ami qu'il tenta de ramener à lui une nouvelle fois.

\- Dastan ?

Un léger frémissement parcourut le corps du jeune homme blessé et, contre toute attente, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Il détailla pendant quelques secondes le visage de l'homme penché au-dessus de lui et murmura d'une voix faible.

\- Bis ?

Ce dernier lui sourit et glissa une main sous son dos pour le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Oui c'est moi, frère.

Dastan frémit et fit basculer sa tête dans son cou tout en murmurant faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien, figure-toi que mon meilleur ami est prince de Perse et d'Alamut, mais qu'il a toujours des lacunes en ce qui concerne le protocole. Il est donc parti de la ville sainte sans emmener le cadeau que son épouse avait préparé avec soin pour son père. Devine qui a du partir en pleine nuit pour essayer de rattraper cet étourdi et lui remettre ?

Le jeune perse émit un léger rire qui fit chaud au cœur de son ami. Il n'allait peut-être pas si mal, finalement. Tout en le gardant dans ses bras, Bis ouvrit son outre et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Allez, bois un peu. Après je vais m'occuper de cette blessure.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, murmura doucement Dastan sur un ton résigné qui transperça le cœur de son ami.

\- Ne dis pas ça, frère, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Allez. Bois.

Dastan accepta sans protester. Il souffrait tellement de la soif que c'était un bonheur de pouvoir se désaltérer, mais Bis ne lui laissa prendre que quelques gorgées. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'eau pour nettoyer la plaie et d'en garder pour le reste du chemin. Il lui faudrait bien trois heures pour retourner sur Alamut. Ils ne pouvaient pas se retrouver sans eau sous un soleil aussi brûlant.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de le faire boire, Bis reposa doucement Dastan sur le sol. Le vent tournoyait toujours doucement autour d'eux et ce dernier pria pour qu'aucune tempête ne se déclenche. Ce n'était pas le moment. Dastan laissa échapper un gémissement et Bis retira son turban pour se faire une vraie idée de sa blessure. Il déchira la chemise de son ami, tentant de ne pas lui montrer son inquiétude devant la plaie qui lui barrait le ventre.

\- Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut jamais partir sans un bon plastron, tu attires les ennuis.

\- C'est dans ma nature, souffla doucement le jeune perse en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Oui, mais parfois cela a du bon, regarde, ça t'a permis d'attirer l'œil d'un père et de trouver une famille.

Dastan sourit de nouveau et Bis nettoya doucement sa plaie avant de solidement nouer son turban autour de son ventre.

\- Bon, on va dire que ça ira. Je vais te hisser sur le cheval avec moi. Je te promets que je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal et…

Bis se tut au milieu de sa phrase. Les yeux de Dastan étaient clos. Son ami avait perdu connaissance pendant qu'il était en train de le soigner et son cœur se serra.

\- Non, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça Dastan.


	3. Une odeur d'encens

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages du film.****  
**

**Le bruit était léger, chantant et métallique. C'était un léger tintement dut aux bracelets que Tamina portaient aux chevilles. A chacun de ses pas, les grelots tintaient joyeusement et Dastan s'amusait de cette coquetterie de princesse, fort peu discrète. Pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour les entendre une dernière fois.**

**3eme mini fic écrite dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF sur ce fandom**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Presque****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_EN PLEIN DÉSERT_**

**_Chapitre 3 : Une odeur d'encens_**

L'air était doux, tiède et il flottait une douce odeur d'encens. C'était à la fois étrange et familier. Dans un brouillard douloureux, Dastan se demanda si c'était ça de mourir : se retrouver dans un monde flou, mais vaguement familier. Parce qu'il devait bien l'admettre, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans ce qu'il ressentait malgré la souffrance. Le jeune homme bougea faiblement et une décharge de douleur remonta le long de sa poitrine. Mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il bouge. Il laissa donc sa tête retomber à l'arrière, percevant la douceur d'un oreiller, le confort d'un matelas et un son qui chanta à ses oreilles. Un son qui l'avait accompagné dans l'abîme : le tintement des grelots des bracelets de cheville de Tamina.

Est-ce qu'il perdait l'esprit ? Pour toute réponse, le matelas s'enfonça à sa gauche puis, une main douce et délicate lui caressa le front avant de se glisser dans ses mèches brunes.

\- Hey ! Dastan ? Tu es avec moi ?

Cette voix… Il n'y avait pas que les grelots… C'était bien sa voix, non ? Est-ce que la mort vous accordait la présence réconfortante de vos proches ? C'était sans doute peu probable… En revanche, la douleur était encore si violente. Il ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait continuer à souffrir de la sorte après la mort. Dastan se cabra donc doucement et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Sa vision était trouble, mais le plafond au-dessus de sa tête était familier, tout comme le visage penché sur lui.

\- Dastan ?

\- Tamina ? Coassa le jeune homme en sifflant de douleur.

\- Je suis contente de te voir reprendre connaissance. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

\- Peur… Je… Je ne rappelle pas…

\- Des brigands t'ont attaqué sur la route de Nasaf. Tu es presque mort dans les bras de Bis.

\- Bis…

Le nom de son ami, de son frère des rues, suffit à lui remettre tous les événements en mémoire. Oui, il s'était senti mourir et puis, il avait surgi au moment providentiel.

\- Ils étaient trop nombreux.

\- Je sais… Ils semblent être remontés en direction du Nord, répondit la jeune femme en continuant à caresser la joue et le front de son époux. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je suis épuisé. J'ai mal… mais je crois que je suis en vie.

\- Oui, lui répondit Tamina en souriant, tu es en vie et tout ira bien. Je vais te préparer une potion pour lutter contre la douleur, mais est-ce que tu te sens assez en forme pour recevoir une visite ?

Dastan fronça les sourcils et son épouse se redressa. Sans un mot, elle traversa la pièce, ouvrit une porte et fit entrer Bis qui portait Nafis dans les bras. Le petit garçon était accroché au cou de son oncle de cœur et il osa à peine jeter un coup d'œil en direction du lit sur lequel reposait son père. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait bien comprit, malgré ses quatre ans, que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. En se rapprochant, Bis croisa le regard bleu profond de son meilleur ami et lui sourit tout en murmurant à son fils.

\- Tu vois qu'il va bien. Il est solide ton père. Va lui faire un câlin.

Doucement, il posa le petit garçon sur le sol et ce dernier se mit à courir en direction du lit. Il s'arrêta juste devant et Dastan lui sourit. Son petit garçon, lui qui avait eu si peur de ne jamais le revoir. N'écoutant pas la fatigue de son corps blessé, il parvint à se redresser en position semi-assise et lui tendit les mains.

\- Viens.

Nafis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta sur le lit de son père, se laissant basculer dans ses bras. Dastan laissa échapper une légère plainte de douleur qui s'accompagna d'une grimace, mais ce n'était pas important. Tenir son petit garçon dans ses bras était une telle joie qu'il en oubliait qu'il souffrait. Nafis se blottit de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, lui murmurant dans un hoquet de sanglot.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir pedar[1].

\- Non pesar[2], je ne pouvais pas mourir tu sais.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le petit garçon en redressant la tête.

Son père lui caressa les joues et les cheveux, lui souriant malgré sa douleur.

\- Parce que j'avais ton amulette, celle que tu as gravée avec amu[3] Garsiv, elle m'a protégé.

Le petit garçon adressa un large sourire à son père et se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras. Dastan l'enserra avec tendresse, tout en redressant la tête pour sourire à Bis et Tamina. Il souffrait toujours, mais il se sentait bien. Il posa doucement sa joue sur la tête de son fils et ferma les yeux pendant qu'un léger tintement résonnait dans la chambre.

* * *

[1] Père en persan

[2] Fils en persan

[3] Oncle paternel en persan


End file.
